Scream! at the What?
Scream! at the What? is a Canadian post-punk digital hardcore band consisting of Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Spencer Smith, and Bunga Bunga whose real identity is unknown. The band's main influences come from Wu Tong Clan, The Beatles, and Green Sun, later in their career becoming influenced by Lol. The band was first formed in 2007. They first began with only Brendon Urie who took a leadership role in the band, Bunga Bunga, and Spencer Smith. In the beginning of their career, they started with a small album titled Ow My Influenza, I sweat in 2008 that took inspiration from the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 video game soundtrack. Later, the band decided to dive into digital hardcore music being very inspired by Alec Empire and French Sweet. Around this time, Ryan Ross joined the band after accidentally being exposed to Bunga Bunga's real identity. No one outside of the band and their management can know Bunga Bunga's real identity, so he was forced to join. His creative work is what drove the band towards releasing Grand Theft Auto: Vices & Virtues, the band's second album released in 2010. The album was a a massive success, met with critical acclaim from all over the world except for North Korea. In 2012, the band was invited to play at the 2012 London Summer Olympic Games with the Wu Tong Clan. They were very excited to play music with one of their main influences, and it resulted in a big breakthrough for the band. Redman and Method Man instantly fell in love with the band's "grotesque" sound, as Redman puts it. Ever since, the band has consistently received mainstream success with all releases. History In 2002, Brendon Urie had sparked in interest in the tuba and keyboard. He played the tuba in his school band and began to appreciate music. He created original pieces in his parents' garage with his tuba, keyboard, and cheap camera microphone. This music has never surfaced online. He met Spencer Smith and Bunga Bunga in high school, and they often decided to hang out in Urie's parents' garage to make music and play video games. They often played together at high school events, but they never officially formed a band or had a name that they identified with. After graduating high school, Brendon Urie slowly became obsessed with Scourge the Hedgehog which nearly split him and his friends apart. Urie started to make music entirely dedicated to Scourge, which is when he decided to become the lead singer of the band. None of this music has leaked online, but it is rumoured that other members of the band still have recordings of Urie's insane ramblings about Scourge the Hedgehog. In late 2007, Urie was punched to the ground by Bunga Bunga who forced him to stop obsessing over Scourge the Hedgehog. The band decided to get their act together and finally officially form as Scream! at the What? just before 2007 ended. Members 1.Brendon Urie Brendon Urie is the founder and lead singer of Scream! at the What? His first instruments were the tuba and the keyboard, and after graduating from high school he became insanely obsessed with Scourge the Hedgehog. His mother has Echidna DNA, and as a result he was gifted with 3 incredible abilities: the ability to digest food faster, immunity to dehydration, and permanently minty breath and minty tasting mouth. Because of his Echidna DNA, he is able to baptise people and grant them powers. His first baptism was performed on Spencer smith in 2015. He is considered the most popular member of the band despite his distorted and crazy past. 2.Spencer Smith Met Brendon Urie in high school and became one of his best friends. He knows how to play the french horn, guitar, and drums. He has 3 gold teeth and is missing 5 teeth in total, but he claims that this gives him strength. Brendon Urie gave him powers through baptism. These 3 powers are: having a 2nd soul, green organs, and his nose can expand up to 2x its size. He was baptised by Urie in 2015 and has joined the Next Evolution with his second soul which was turned into an Echidna soul with Steppenwolf's power. He first encountered Steppenwolf in a near death experience after a horrible toaster + bath accident. He is known for his witty comedy and greasy guitar playing. 3.Bunga Bunga Almost nothing is known about Bunga Bunga. It is assumed that Bunga Bunga is not his real name, and among fans he is usually referred to as simply "Bunga". None of his past is known, and he doesn't play with the band live. When the band plays live Markus Persson substitutes in for him. It is known that Bunga has done drumming on every album, and sometimes adds synthesizers to the songs. Bunga is most well known for telling Kanye Yeast to eat his holy fucking shit and for smashing Markus Persson's drums into pieces after a fit of rage induced by too much Starbucks coffee. Bunga's Echidna status is unknown, and it is unknown if he has had any contact with Steppenwolf. It is rumored that he has the power to breathe fire as seen in the FunChum music video. 4.Ryan Ross Category:Echidnas Category:Musicians